pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Are You Afraid of the Dark-types?!/Transcript
(The battle with Bruno has been won, and the battle with Karen was about to begin.) Caber: There. My Pokémon are all healed up and ready to battle Karen's Dark-types. Sugar: Which Pokémon are you gonna use? Caber: You'll have to see for yourself, Sugar. Of course, I'll safe Charizard for last, since he's the strongest Pokémon I have. Karen: Then, follow me to my battlefield. (Caber, Sugar and the others followed Karen to her battlefield. Sugar gets ready to cheer.) Karen: So then, like with your previous battles, this'll be a five-on-five battle. It's over when Pokémon on either side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger, that's you, are allowed to make substitutions. Caber: Right. Got it. Karen: (brings out a Poké Ball) Then let the battle begin. Go, Umbreon! Umbreon: (appears) Umbreon! (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and one of the evolved forms of Eevee during the night with high friendship. A Dark type. The rings in its fur glow when the moon shines on them. Caber: (brings out a Poké Ball) Go, Tyrantrum! Tyrantrum: (appears) Tyrantrum! (Umbreon used Sand Attack, and Tyrantrum used Rock Polish to make himself move a bit faster. Umbreon attempted to use Confuse Ray, but Tyrantrum closed his eyes so the attack wouldn't affect him, and used Earthquake to trip Umbreon up. Umbreon then used Screech, but Tyrantrum wasn't deterred as he used Dragon Tail. Umbreon then used Double Team, forcing Tyrantrum to use Dark Pulse on the copies until he found the real one. Umbreon attempted to use Dark Pulse herself, but Tyrantrum retaliated with his own Dark Pulse, causing an explosion. When it cleared, Umbreon was knocked out. Sugar cheers as Karen returns Umbreon.) Karen: Thank you, Umbreon. (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Vileplume! Vileplue: (appears) Vileplume! (Sugar remembered that Vileplume was part Poison-type. She ignored her fear, however, as Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon, and one of Gloom's evolved forms when exposed to a Leaf Stone. A Grass and Poison type. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions. Caber: Can ya still battle, Tyrantrum? Tyrantrum: (nods) Ty! Caber: Alright then. (Vileplume used Petal Dance, while Tyrantrum used Bide. Vileplume used Petal Blizzard, but using Bide Tyrantrum returned the attack at twice the power. Vileplume then used Sludge Bomb while Tyrantrum used Dragon Tail against it. Vileplume then used Energy Ball, but Tyrantrum used Dark Pulse, finishing that up with Draco Meteor. Vileplume tried to dodge, but Draco Meteor finally got to the Flower Pokémon, knocking it out.) Sugar: 'Yaaaay!! ''(Meanwhile Caber and Karen returned their respective Pokémon.) '''Karen: Nice work in using your Pokémon's dragon-type moves against a grass-type like Vileplume. (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Honchkrow! Honchkrow: (appears) Honchkrow! (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon, and the evolved form of Murkrow. A Dark and Flying type. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers. Caber: (brings out Lure Ball) Go, Gyarados! Gyarados: (appears; roars) (Honchkrow used Haze to conceal its whereabouts, but Gyarados used Incinerate to get rid of the Haze. Honchkrow had used the Haze as a distraction for Night Slash. In retaliation, Gyarados used Stone Edge. Honchkrow then used Aerial Ace, but Gyarados used Dragon Tail to block it. Honchkrow then used Dark Pulse, while Gyarados used his own Dark Pulse, causing an explosion. When it cleared, Honchkrow used Shadow Ball while Gyarados used Dragon Pulse, causing another explosion. When it cleared, Honchkrow was knocked out. Sugar waves her pompoms wildly as Karen returned Honchkrow.) Karen: Get a good rest, Honchkrow. (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Weavile! Weavile: (appears) Weavile! Polly: Ooooh, that Pokémon looks fierce. Sugar: Yeah. But I know Caber can win. (Caber meanwhile returned Gyarados and pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sneasel. A Dark and Ice type. It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears; roars) (Weavile started with Quick Attack before going using Scratch, while in retaliation, Charizard used a Thunder Punch and Fire Punch combo. Weavile then used Icy Wind, while Charizard used Inferno. Weavile used Metal Claw while Charizard used Dragon Claw. Weavile then used Surf, but Charizard used Solar Beam to knock Weavile off course.) Polly: Wow! I didn't Charizard could use Solar Beam. Sugar: Amazing, innit? (Weavile then used Dark Pulse while Charizard used Dragon Pulse, causing an explosion. Charizard then used that as a distraction for Flare Blitz, knocking Weavile into a wall. The Sharp Claw Pokémon then fell to the ground, signaling that it had been defeated. Sugar smiles as Karen returned her Weavile.) Karen: Well, Caber, you're certainly an interesting challenger. (brings out another Poké Ball) Now it's time for you to face my main Pokémon. Go, Houndoom! Houndoom: (appears) Hound! Polly: Whoa. Another fierce Pokémon. Amy: It's finally come down to this. Joel: If Caber wins this, he'll be able to face the Champion, Lance. (Sugar meanwhile was cheering for Caber. She was shaking her pompoms happily. Caber saw this and smirked as he pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon, and the evolved form of Houndour. A Dark and Fire type. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear. Caber: Let's power up, Charizard. (touches his Key Stone) Mega Evolve! (Charizard then Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. Houndoom used Inferno, while Mega Charizard X used Overheat. Houndoom then used Smog, but Mega Charizard X used Twister to blow it away. Houndoom used Fire Fang and changed it to Crunch, but Mega Charizard X used Thunder Punch to knock it away, following it up with Swift. Houndoom then used Double Team, following that up with Shadow Ball. Mega Charizard X used Flamethrower on all the copies until he found the real one. Houndoom retaliated with Dark Pulse, while Mega Charizard X used Dragon Pulse, causing an explosion. Then Mega Charizard X used Blast Burn, following it up with Flare Blitz, knocking Houndoom against the wall. It was then shown that Houndoom had been knocked out. That meant the battle was over.) Sugar: YEAH!!!! Go, Caber! (party bombs explode) Karen: (returns Houndoom) That was an excellent battle, young man. Caber: Thanks, ma'am. (After leaving Karen's battlefield, Caber went to have his Pokémon healed, to prepare them for his upcoming battle with Lance.) Polly: (gasps) Oh my gosh. We gotta tell Big Faye about this! (runs to get outside) (Meanwhile, an entire collection of Pokémon had surrounded themselves around Big Faye.) Big Faye: (to the Pokémon) Oh yes, it is a beautiful day. Certainly something worth singing about. (sings) There's music in the treetops And there's music in the veil And all round, the music fills the sky There's music by the river And there's music in the grass And the music makes your heart soar in reply (Then Big Faye started vocalizing many high notes to the song. By the time she had finished, the Pokémon cheered for her.) Big Faye: (giggles) Oh thank you, little ones. You're too kind. (The others reach Big Faye.) Sugar: Wow! (Big Faye suddenly realized that her friends were right there.) Big Faye: Oh! Um, you didn't happen to hear me.... Did you? Sugar: '''You beat we did! '''Polly: Big Faye, I didn't know you had such a lovely singing voice. Big Faye: Oh. (giggles) Glad you think so. So, um, how're things going in there? Sugar: '''Awesome! Caber's managed to defeat all the Elite Four! '''Polly: Now all that's left is for him to battle Lance. Big Faye: Oh my. That's wonderful that Caber's gotten so far. Sugar: '''Yeah! '''Big Faye: And Lance is one of the best Dragon-type trainers out there. I hope Caber won't have any trouble with him. Sugar: '''Me too. '''Polly: Me three. (Meanwhile, Caber was thinking to himself while he waited for his Pokémon to heal up.) Caber: (thinks) Even if I don't win, it'll be nice to at least have battled with Lance. 'Sugar: '''Hi! ''(Caber turned and saw Sugar coming towards him.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts